1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for adding supplemental hair to the natural or native hair of a wearer, and more specifically to various embodiments of a wefted hair extension, each extension having a generally continuous row, ply, layer, or span of natural and/or synthetic attachment hair strands or fine filaments extending therefrom. The attachment hair strands or filaments of the wefted extensions are braided integrally into the wearer's hair and concealed therein to secure the extension to the natural hair of the wearer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hair weaving, which is the process of adding human or artificial hair to the native hair of a person, is a technique that has been known for a very long time. Wigs and toupees of human or artificial hair have been manufactured and used for centuries for various reasons, e.g., to enhance the appearance of the wearer, to cover flaws or imperfections in the natural or native hair of the wearer, to indicate profession, rank, or social status, etc. Most such additions to the natural hair of the wearer result in an artificial appearance, or at least are unsatisfactory in some manner. More recently, the application of relatively smaller hairpieces and extensions has been developed. Such smaller hair extensions are often more satisfactory for the wearer, as they can be more permanently attached to the scalp or native hair of the wearer, and in some cases can be treated and cared for in the same manner as the natural or native hair of the person wearing the hair extension.
A number of different types of hair extensions and application or attachment techniques have been developed over the years, but the basic types of hair extensions may be broadly divided into two categories, i.e., loose hair strands which are not attached to one another, and wefted hair extensions in which the hair extension strands are bound or wefted together along a common line or edge, with the hair extending from the weft or binding. These two different types of hair extensions may be further divided by their method of attachment to the native hair of the wearer. A large number of different attachment or application principles or techniques have been developed over the years, ranging from mechanical attachment (clamps, clips, etc.) to adhesives (chemical or heat setting, etc.) to braiding, weaving, sewing, tying, and/or knotting the hair extension into the hair of the wearer.
Each of the above types of hair extensions and methods of attachment to the head or hair of the wearer has various disadvantages. In the case of loose, unwefted hair, the attachment process is extremely tedious and time consuming, and is thus relatively costly to perform. The result can be a beautiful and natural appearing hairdo if the hairdresser is talented, with the supplemental hair extension capable of being treated as natural hair and remaining in place for weeks.
The manufacture of bound or wefted hair was developed to facilitate the application of hair extensions to the head of the wearer, with the bound hair greatly shortening the time required for such an operation or application. However, the various means of attaching such wefts to the hair or scalp of the wearer all leave something to be desired. In the case of adhesives, the chemicals and/or heat applied to bond the adhesive can be injurious to the scalp and/or native hair of the wearer. Mechanical attachments, e.g., small clips and clamps, etc., tend to interfere with hair care, as they can loosen during combing, brushing, or normal hair care procedures and fall from the hair unexpectedly. Where wefted hair extensions are sewn onto the native hair braids of the wearer, the process is time consuming and requires support in removal of the hair extension at a later date, because the natural hair can be easily cut along with the binding threads when the hair extension is removed.
A discussion of the related art of which the present inventor is aware, and its differences and distinctions from the present invention, is provided below.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,621,663, issued on Dec. 16, 1952 to Christina M. Jenkins, titled “Permanently Attaching Commercial Hair To Live Hair,” describes a method of attaching loose, unwefted hair to the native hair of the wearer, using a series of strands or fibers which are interwoven with the native and supplemental hair. One end of each strand is attached to a support stand, with the opposite ends of the strands being woven into the wearer's hair. The Jenkins method is not used with wefted hair, nor is there any disclosure of any provision of single or multiple laminations of hair wefts with essentially continuous plies of attachment hair strands extending therefrom, as in the case of the present invention. The Jenkins method is extremely time consuming and tedious, as a relatively small number of supplemental hairs must be interwoven with the three strands of native hair, with the operation being repeated innumerable times to complete the operation. Moreover, the Jenkins method requires the wearer to use a professional to remove the supplemental hair, as the attachment strands must be cut, and the wearer cannot safely cut the attachment strands him or herself without the near certainty that at least some of the native hair will also be cut. There is no such risk using the present hair wefts and methods of attachment, as the braided attachment need only be unraveled to release the hair wefts therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,865,380, issued on Dec. 23, 1958 to Princess Mitchell, titled “Hairpieces And Method Of Hair Preparation,” describes a two step process wherein a series of French plaits (French braids) are formed transversely about the sides, back, and upper portion of the wearer's scalp, to lie closely adjacent to the scalp in the manner of cornrow type braids. After the braids or plaits are formed, a corresponding series of wefted hair extensions are sewn thereto. This process can take up to twice as long as the present method (attaching hair wefts to native hair by braiding the weft attachment hair strands into the braids simultaneously with braid formation), as the Mitchell method requires that the braids or plaits be completed first, and then that the extensions be sewn in place along the braids in a separate, subsequent operation. Moreover, the Mitchell method can be troublesome to reverse by the wearer, due to the difficulty in cutting the attachment threads without cutting the native hair of the wearer. The Mitchell method is essentially that described as “weaving with braid track” in the His Or Her Hair website, noted further below.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,826, issued on Oct. 25, 1966 to Christina M. Jenkins, titled “Hair Piece And Method Of Making And Permanently Attaching Same,” describes the use of garter-type clips for the attachment of hair wefts to the native hair of the wearer. While such clips are easily installed and removed, their bulk and mass make hair care (particularly combing and brushing) difficult, to say the least. The present system does not present such problems, as the scalp surface braid attachment leaves the rest of the hair free along its entire length.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,534, issued on Jan. 3, 1967 to Jess Dorkin, titled “Hair Thickening Method,” describes the use of a urethane adhesive for the attachment of individual or multiple strands of hair to the scalp or native hair of the wearer. This type of supplemental hair attachment is also relatively time consuming, due to the strand by strand (or relatively few strands) securing at each step. The removal process is not appreciably quicker, due to the need to carefully remove all of the adhesive, either by chemical or other means. The chemicals can be harsh on the scalp and hair of the wearer, and daily grooming, as well as the installation and removal processes, can damage the native or natural hair of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,372,330, issued on Feb. 8, 1983 to Charles W. Nelson, titled “Method And Apparatus For Attachment Of Hair Units,” describes the use of filaments of fine wire or the like, which are twisted about a relatively small number of grouped strands of native hair of the wearer, and secured using an adhesive. The strands are sewn in place using a needle, and continue from strand group to strand group to form a continuous chain. The result provides a base for the attachment of supplemental hair thereto, but Nelson does not disclose any actual supplemental hair configuration or structure in his patent. The Nelson system suffers from the same problems as noted above when supplemental hair extensions are sewn to braids or plaits, in that the hair extensions must be removed by a professional in order to minimize damage to the native hair of the wearer, and moreover, the Nelson system consumes an inordinate amount of time for both installation and removal, as the tedious twisting and gluing of the filament to the native hair of the wearer must be accomplished before the hair extensions may be attached thereto, and removed after removal of the extensions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,029, issued on May 16, 1989 to Raymond F. Bird, titled “Method Of And Apparatus For Styling Hair,” describes a manufactured hair weft having a pocket formed in the weft or bound edge or “tape.” A wire loop is installed in the pocket, and is used to attach the hair extension to the native hair of the wearer. While the Bird method does not require the braiding or plaiting of the wearer's native hair, the specialized wire loop and pocketed weft tape are relatively bulky and massive, and result in some discomfort for the wearer when attempting to rest or sleep. The use of a wire clip or loop to secure the hair extension to the native hair also creates some difficulty in hair care during brushing, combing, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,173, issued on Oct. 30, 1990 to Della L. Russell, titled “Hairpiece For Compensation Of Hair Loss,” describes a headband having supplemental hair disposed thereon. The Russell headband is easily installed and removed by the wearer, but is intended only to cover a relatively small patch. The Russell band cannot support a relatively large and full hair extension, with its relatively large mass, as can the present system with its positive attachment to the native hair of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,745, issued on Dec. 17, 1991 to Byung J. Cheh, titled “Hair Extension Process,” describes the use of hot melted adhesive to bond small groups of strands of supplemental hair extensions to the native hair of the wearer. Cheh does not disclose the use of any form of wefted hair extension with his process. The Cheh process, and the problems associated therewith, are more closely related to the process described in the Dorkin '534 U.S. patent, described further above, than they are to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,867, issued on Apr. 28, 1992 to Mark C. Barrington, titled “Process For Extending Human Hair,” describes the installation of a small plug to the ends of a relatively small number of strands of supplemental hair. A heat shrink sleeve is installed near the base of a relatively small number of strands of the wearer's native hair, and the plug of the supplemental hair group is placed in the heat shrink sleeve. The heat shrink sleeve is then shrunk to grip the supplemental hair plug therein. This technique results in the same problems as incurred with methods wherein the supplemental hair is glued or mechanically fastened to small tufts of the wearer's native hair, i.e., the difficulty in combing or brushing out the hair when a large number of relatively small nodules are installed therein. Also, while Barrington states that the supplemental hair plugs may be removed by reheating them, this is a job for a professional. Such a task could not be readily accomplished by the wearer of the Barrington hair supplements, by herself.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,121,761, issued on Jun. 16, 1992 to Karen L. Meister, titled “Method For Attaching Hair Extensions,” describes the use of a series of small sleeves that are crimped about relatively small clumps or tufts of native hair, near the bases thereof. A wefted hair extension is then sewn through the bases of the tufts, using a needle and thread. The Meister method eliminates the need to braid the native hair of the wearer, but substitutes a series of small crimped sleeves that must be removed professionally when the wearer wishes to remove the hair extensions. The Meister system, with the exception of its use of a wefted hair extension, more closely resembles the supplemental hair attachment method disclosed in the Barrington '867 U.S. patent, discussed immediately above, than it does the present supplemental hair attachment method.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,986, issued on Oct. 25, 1994 to Drucilla W. Hargrett, titled “Hair Locking Process And Apparatus,” describes a braid assembly, which is secured to tufts of the native hair of the wearer, rather than braiding the native hair itself. The braid attachment includes a series of small rings therein, with the weft of supplemental hair also having a like series of rings. The weft and braid rings are sewn together to secure the supplemental hair weft to the braid attachment of the wearer. This process involves a fair amount of time, as the braid material must be braided into the hair of the wearer, before the wefted hair extension can be sewn to the rings of the braid. This ring-to-ring attachment is relatively loose in comparison to the present wefted hair extension attachment, and moreover cannot be removed by the wearer, due to the need to determine the location of the attachment thread precisely in order to cut it without damaging the native hair of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,452, issued on Sep. 3, 1996 to Eslie O. Barlow, titled “Hairpiece With Adjustable Support Loop,” describes a loop having a series of hair tufts extending therefrom. The loop has an adjustable circumference, but is still placed relatively loosely upon the head. No means for positively attaching the loop or supplemental hair to the natural hair of the wearer is disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,298, issued on Nov. 19, 1996 to Cassandra Hinton, titled “Apparatus And Method For Concealing Attachments Of Hair Supplements,” describes a relatively short and narrow adhesive tape for concealing the braid line of a conventional hair weave attachment braid, e.g., the weave attachment braid as disclosed in the Mitchell '380 U.S. patent discussed further above. The Hinton tape includes a covering of relatively short hairs on the outer surface thereof, to camouflage the underlying braid and weft attachment. The hair weft extension disclosed in the Hinton U.S. patent is conventional, i.e., it does not include any attachment strands, as provided by the hair weft extensions of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,740,819, issued on Apr. 21, 1998 to Janice A. Hicks, titled “Process For Securing Supplemental Hair To The Natural Hair Of An Individual,” describes a relatively complex process in which a wefted hair extension is bound by sewing a series of blanket stitches therein adjacent to one end thereof, with the bound portion of the weft then being sewn into a previously formed braid in the wearer's native hair. The Hicks method is quite complex in comparison to the present method, and requires considerably more time to complete. Moreover, Hicks requires professional care in the removal of hair extensions attached using her method, due to the need to carefully sever the strands of thread securing the hair extension wefts to the braids without damaging the native hair of the wearer. This is not a problem with the present hair weft extensions and method.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,019,107, issued on Feb. 1, 2000 to Tatiana L. Overmyer et al., titled “Detachable Hairpiece,” describes a barrette type device having a hair extension permanently attached thereto and extending therefrom. The barrette clips to the native hair of the wearer, with the hair extension extending from the barrette to provide the appearance of longer hair for the wearer. No wefted hair extension having attachment strands extending from the wefted ends for attachment directly to the native hair of the wearer is provided by Overmyer et al. Moreover, the Overmyer et al. barrette extension cannot be worn for extended periods of time, as can the present wefted hair extensions.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,135,122, issued on Oct. 24, 2000 to Annie L. Campbell et al., titled “Self Adhesive Hair Weft Extension And Method Of Attaching Same,” describes a wefted hair extension having a contact adhesive strip applied to the wefted or bound end of the hair extension. A release strip is removed from the adhesive, and the hair extension is adhesively attached to the native hair of the wearer for use. The adhesive principle also results in damage to the hair when the tape is removed, with at least some hair being torn, broken, and/or pulled out by the roots. Campbell et al. do not disclose a hair weft extension having a continuous ply of attachment strands or filaments extending therefrom for intertwining into the native hair of the wearer as that hair is French braided, as is done by means of the present hair extension attachment.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,405,736, issued on Jun. 18, 2002 to Valerie Townsend, titled “Method Of Using A Self Adhesive Hair Extension,” describes a hair extension and process which are very closely related to the disclosure of the Campbell et al. '122 U.S. patent discussed immediately above. Townsend differs from Campbell et al. in that Townsend sews a strip of adhesive material to the wefted end of the hair extension, and adhesively attaches her hair extension to the scalp of the wearer, rather than to the hair, as is the case with Campbell et al. Townsend does not disclose any attachment strands extending from the wefted end of the hair extension for intertwining into braids as they are formed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,446,636, issued on Sep. 10, 2002 to Christine M. Vittallo, titled “Method Of Attaching Supplemental Hair To Human Natural Hair,” describes the application of a liquid adhesive directly to the scalp or native hair of the wearer, and then adhesively securing a weft of supplemental hair to the adhesive area. This method is more closely related to the adhesive attachment methods of the Campbell et al. '122 and Townsend '736 U.S. patents, than it is to the present invention with its continuous ply or span attachment hair strands or filaments extending from the weft portion of the hair extension for intertwining with a braid formed of the wearer's native hair.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2001/035,192, published on Nov. 1, 2001 to Valerie Townsend, titled “Self Adhesive Hair Extension,” describes a wefted hair extension and method of attachment which closely resemble those described in the '736 issued U.S. patent to the same inventor, described further above. No non-adhesive attachment means using strands of material extending from the hair weft, is disclosed by Townsend.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2001/037,813, published on Nov. 8, 2001 to James W. Ra, titled “Attachable Hair Extension,” describes the use of an adhesive strip disposed across the individual strands of a mass of hair to form a wefted hair extension. Some of the adhesive is exposed between the individual hair strands. A release sheet is removed from the adhesive, and the weft is applied to the hair or scalp of the wearer, with the exposed adhesive between the hair strands serving to secure the weft to the hair or scalp of the wearer. This hair extension and method are more closely related to the various adhesively applied hair extensions of the Campbell et al. '122 and Townsend '736 U.S. patents and the Townsend '192 U.S. Patent Publication, than it is to the present hair extension attachment invention with its intertwining of the weft attachment strands with the braiding of the wearer's native hair.
International Patent No. WO 87/5783, published on Oct. 8, 1987 to Raymond F. Bird, titled “A Method Of And Apparatus For Styling Hair,” describes the same invention as that described in the '029 U.S. patent to the same inventor, discussed further above. The points raised in that discussion are seen to apply here, as well.
German Patent No. 3,722,108, published on Jan. 12, 1989 to Jun Plenk, titled “Device For Attaching Artificial Hair To Natural Hair,” describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a small cylindrical sleeve or clamp which is secured to the native hair of the wearer, with a weft of hair having a cooperating mechanical attachment device extending therefrom. The assembly is somewhat related to that disclosed in the Barrington '867 U.S. patent, discussed further above, in which a small heat shrink sleeve is secured about a tuft of the native hair of the wearer, and a plug forming the end of a hair extension. While the '108 German Patent Publication discloses the mechanical attachment of a complete weft of hair, no disclosure is made of provision for a continuous span of attachment hair strands from the weft, for interweaving with the native hair.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 8-052,017, published on Feb. 27, 1996 to Hideo Shigekuni, titled “Hair Braiding-In Method,” describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a method of forming an elongate braid extending from the head, with a pair of decorative cords woven or braided with the hair braid elements. There is no disclosure of the formation of one or more braids along the scalp with the simultaneous braiding of weft attachment strands therewith, as provided by the present weft embodiments and methods of attachment.
European Patent No. 876,773, published on Nov. 11, 1998 to Angelo Lo Giudice, titled “Method, Apparatus And Hair Extension Product Thereof,” describes a method of forming hair weft extensions from loose locks of hair by applying a thermoplastic resin to the ends of the hair strands to seal them together. The '773 Patent Publication is primarily directed to a tool for forming the hair wefts in the desired shape, and sealing or adhesively attaching the common ends together. No means is disclosed for attaching the completed wefted hair extensions to the native hair of the wearer, as described in the present disclosure.
British Patent No. 2,327,605, published on Feb. 3, 1999 to Taiwo Arogundade, titled “Scalp Patch For Hair Extension,” describes a patch having hair extending from one surface for securing to the central area of the scalp of a wearer. The edge of the patch is devoid of hair, and provides a margin for sewing the patch to cornrow braids formed in the native hair of the wearer. The Arogundade '605 Patent Publication further discloses the use of a plurality of parallel cornrow braids formed in the native hair of the wearer, and stitching one or more lengths of wefted hair extensions together in a sinusoidal configuration for greater fullness. However, no disclosure is made by Arogundade of any provision for attachment strands extending from the weft or bound edge of a hair extension, for interweaving or intertwining into braids formed in the native hair of the wearer, as provided by the present invention.
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2005-206,997, published on Aug. 4, 2005 to Hideji Yasui, titled “Method For Weaving Hair Extension Into Braid,” describes (according to the drawings and English abstract) a method of braiding an extension strand (not a weft) into the native hair of the wearer. The completed braid basically forms a four-element braid initially to anchor the doubled end of the elongate extension, with a three-element braid extending therefrom. No means of forming one or more braids along the scalp with the simultaneous braiding of weft attachment strands therewith is apparent in the '997 Japanese Patent Publication, as provided by the present weft embodiments and methods of attachment.
In addition to the above patents and patent publications, the present inventor is aware of certain web sites which also describe wefted hair extensions and their attachment to the head or hair of the wearer. The sites www.hisandher.com and www.glamourhair.com are sites for commercial outlets which sell loose and wefted hair extensions and materials for their installation in and removal from the native hair of the wearer. Each of the above sites describes various types of wefted hair extensions and methods for braiding, adhesively bonding, weaving, or mechanically attaching such wefted hair extensions to the native hair of the wearer. However, neither of the above web sites disclose any wefted hair extensions having attachment strands extending therefrom, nor any means of intertwining such attachment strands with the native hair of the wearer as it is braided.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a hair-on-hair extension system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.